tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryce Bellamois
'Bryce''' is a Breton in The Firmament. Background Bryce was born to two high nobles in High Rock, Cesaire and Jaquelle Bellamois. They were fairly influential within the province, able to get their way, however the cost. One of their sacrifices was him, their second and youngest child. He was given to a mage in Wayrest in return for immortality. The mage raised him in his castle near the coast, and tried to teach him in the arcane arts, though his niece, Gwyneth, often took Bryce out to train with the blade. They became great friends, sparring and practicing every night for hours, or until one of them injured themselves. One night, the mage took the young Breton in for an experiment to see if he could assist in easing Bryce's constant nightmares.. He made a mistake of using the wrong spell incantation and channeling Bryce's entire life force into a gem, which was later forged with an amulet. If the amulet was damaged in any way, he would feel the effects immediately. Anything done to the metallic part wouldn't kill him, but if the gem was smashed, death was almost instantaneous. He has kept it on his person since he was little, not even daring to remove it unless it was to give it to someone he trusted deeply to protect, or for his own good. When he got older, he had left the Mage's house with his neice after finding out from a journal why he was raised by the mage instead of his real parents. Little did he know, Gwyneth had developed strong feelings for him over their years spent together. When she had confessed her feelings to Bryce, he too expressed how he felt, which was the opposite of what she had hoped for. Angry, she ran away, leaving him to chase the girl all the way into Skyrim. He had lost her trail for a while, and after a long time of searching, he had found her with a bottle of poison in her hands, motionless near a river. He felt agony building up inside him, and he buried her, then going off on his own with no real goal in sight. Since his time after regaining his nobility status within his household, he eventually reformed the Second Daggerfall Covenant, becoming the High King of the alliance of Redguards, Bretons, and Orcs. Personality and appearance Bryce is a well-mannered, sophisticated man. He has a talent of keeping calm under stressful situations, as well as being able to get tasks done without hesitation. He is a rather kind individual, seeing that everyone else has met their needs before he has seen to his own. Inherited from his parents, he is snake-tongued, able to easily get his way, though he rarely uses the gift. While he may have good manners, he is impatient and he can get irritated easily. When it comes to his childhood as well, he can get very defensive. He poses hatred towards his parents, knowing that they had given him up. He also holds grudges against his house, House Bellamois. While he tends to forget those other grudges, when something impacts him or one of his friends/loved ones, he never forgets, especially if it's something major. The effects of the man known as The Dreamwalker seem to have taken effect on his personality. The visions and nightmares had made him slightly more paranoid and wary. Bryce also tends to be very conceeded when it comes to his concerns. Most times, before trying it to solve it peacefully, he challenges them to combat, or charges right in to settle the ordeal through violence. Though, when he had killed the Dreamwalker, he reverted into a much more open, friendly person. Bryce takes most of his looks from his father, Cesaire, though he holds looks similar to the both of his parents. He has a soft, angular face with neatly cut brownish blonde hair and silver eyes, the second latter in which he got from his father. His skin tone is a pale olive, bearing scars over his torso from whippings. He has a tribal shaped eagle brand, the mark shown on the flag of his house, on his left shoulder, which is the mark of House Bellamois in which he had retrieved whilst kidnapped by his mother. He also has a small mark close to his heart area, where his life essence was extracted. His build is muscular, and he is slightly above the average height for a Breton. His practicing, running, and climbing had been the main factors in building his athleticism. Powers and Abilities Bryce's abilities vary. His swordsmanship is said to be one of the best. He is also thought of to be a spellsword, though he only uses magic on occasion, or when the situation calls for it. The magic that was performed on him at his young age not only effected him negatively, but positively in a way as well. His performance in battle has changed drastically over the years, with his large damage acceptance helping him live through what would be fatal attacks to his body. The amulet gave him odd visions afterwards, and tend to give him nightmares about ongoing events concerning Tamriel's troubles. They were connected by the Dreamwalker, one who used to visit one's dreams and visions, helping to guide them through struggles and reality once it seemingly turned against them. It boosted his strength and mental capacity, but he has been given quite the task of carrying one of his artifacts which must be used to eliminate the corrupted members of his family, which has been completed. It allowed him to absorb their souls, which allows him to unlock his powers. Despite finishing the task, he still has yet to find out what they are. The amulet cannot be off of his person for extended periods of time, or else he will start suffering from nausea, then an inability to breathe, and if the amulet is nit given back soon, death. His powers seem normal for a Breton, being that he has the racial power Dragonskin. His powers that he had gained after getting his revenge on his parents are widespread, those being able to possess anyone he chooses, completely freeze time, and other various ones. While they prove to be very powerful, using them in improper ways could seriously injure or kill him. In House Bellamois's catacombs, he had found an ancient armor that had once belonged to his ancestor, Myron the Great. After equipping it, he has the ability to summon it onto him using a special spell. It takes no magicka, but it can only be triggered a limited amount of times a day before he is unable to again. The armor gives him near unlimited stamina and enhanced battle skills, but removing it after any battle he had used the armor in, it completely exhausts him. Relationships Alexandre Bellamois (Uncle, deceased): Bryce had never formally known his uncle. Within his childhood, his other family members were rarely mentioned due to the chance of possibly offending him. If they were, however, most times they would be about Alexandre. While he had often disregarded the fact that there may have been other family out there that remained sane, he continued to wish that he could one day find them. Once he grew older, he had eventually given up hope that he would ever find him. Once he grew older and left, he felt the desire to attempt to possibly find any relatives. Once he had joined the Lionhearts, his uncle ended up turning up. The latter immediately recgonized his nephew, and resulted into caring for him like a son, though he remained strict. He helped Bryce through most of his problems concerning his dreams, as well as making a few sacrifices to keep him alive. At one time, however, he had gotten himself into too much trouble, which in turn, caused Alexandre to give up his life for Bryce's. This deeply saddened him, but he moved on eventually, but he never let go of the memories of him. His trust with his uncle was great, as well as their strong bond. He was one of the very few people he had held close at the time. Agrias Bellamois (Wife) Upon first entering Skyrim, Bryce had entered Whiterun after finishing a bandit camp for the reward. He recieved word that the House Lionheart was recruiting, and him having nothing else to do besides mercenary work, enlisted. He was lead by Agrias, and after completing a test, was officially made a soldier. Upon recieving a quest, they had to delve into Nordic ruins to retrieve the Jagged Crown. He proved his ability to fight, and after their strange encounter with more Daedra, had eventually returned with the crown in their hands. The actions he had made eventually lead both Bryce and Agrias to trust eachother more. As time went on, they eventually grew a strong bond, and Bryce had broke his promise to himself, which was to never love or to be loved by another individual. Bryce proposed to her after a long time of seeing eachother, and not long later, she had birthed their first child. Bryce has deep feelings for Agrias, willing to do near everything to keep her safe. Jaquelle Bellamois (Mother, deceased) Bryce had never had any close ties with his mother. Though, after finding out that she had given him away for immortality, he began to harbor a hatred for her. Upon hearing of her doings in western High Rock, he had swore to get revenge on her for what she had done to both the citizens of the area, and to he himself. After enlisting with the Lionhearts, she had kidnapped him, tortured him, and branded him as Bellamois property. After escaping, she had sent personal guards after him to take him back. They had never found him, however, and successfully evaded a brutal execution. Upon meeting with his uncle again, Alex had sent Bryce to Daggerfall to execute his mother. He had successfully done so, killing her with a blade through her gut. His feelings toward her were pure hatred, for the things that she had done. Cesaire Bellamois (Father) Cesaire was the man who had the sole idea of giving Bryce up for immortality. He clearly showed no regrets, and it would figure that he would have given him up, as Blacen had already proven allegiance with his parent's ideals. Bryce had believed that Cesaire was dead, killed by Alexandre's bare hands. Though, it had surprised him when it turns out he wasn't. During his small expedition into the deathtrap at the time, also known as Daggerfall, he had reunited with his father after he had ended Jaquelle during a duel to death. He turned up after her body had hit the floor, accompanied by a mage and a strange man. Cesaire had shot an arrow through Bryce's heart, and more importantly, his amulet. It shattered and almost immediately killed him. Alex was too late to kill him, and Bryce was already gone. Alex had taken him back and gave up his life by reviving him. Since then, Cesaire has been merely warning his son of the things to come, whether it be through corrupt staff, or hitmen sent to end his life. He was killed when Bryce and Agrias had invaded Camlorn, and they killed him. Blacen Bellamois (Brother, deceased) Bryce and Blacen never saw eye to eye. Their differences had kept them appart for the years that they had known eachother. His first meeting with his brother was in the far woods of Daggerfall, when he and his friend had gone wandering into them. Their encounter would've turned violent, if it weren't for his friend that had stepped inbetween them. Any other encounters were short lived, and usually ended in yelling or fighting with eachother. The time came when Bryce had had enough with his older sibling's harassment, after Blacen had snuck into Mistveil Keep and nearly killed him through impalement. Since then, he had made Bryce paranoid, until their final battle within the manor. Bryce mortally wounded him, and then quickly ended him by slicing his throat. He remained neutral towards him, until he had acted the way he had done. Luciana Bellamois (Daughter) Bryce shares a rather special bond with his daughter. Upon her birth, he immediately began to grow attatched, the latter doing the same. He would do anything for her, though remaining sensibe over his decisions at the same time. Trivia *Bryce's surname, Bellamois, is an edited version of the last name Bellamy. This came from the singer Matthew Bellamy's name, which is the singer from the author's favorite band, Muse. *The concept of Bryce's amulet is inspired by Frank Zhang's piece of wood from the Heroes of Olympus series. *Bryce is a very skilled hunter, despite having no prior instruction. *He is extremely afraid of death, very cramped spaces, and jesters. *He has a bad habit of getting himself into tight or troublesome situations. *It is said that Bryce is a descendant from Myron the Great, the member of his family who had saved Daggerfall. *The artist of his appearance is Eve Ventrue . Appearances The Firmament (On-going) A Lion's Pride (Mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nobility Category:High Kings